Klainebows & Ranebows
by J.V.K SilverWings
Summary: Hi! This is the re-edit of my story 'Klainebows&Ranebows'. I attempted to fix the formatting, and i sincerely apologize for the difficulty accompanied with reading it. Reed and Shane belong to CP Coulter, and Kurt and Blaine belong to Ryan Murphy. ION.
1. Nightmares and Starry Skies

_Reed Van Kamp woke with a thick comforter was twisted around him so he felt like he was trapped, unable to move. His thick strawberry blonde curls and the back of his neck were dampened with cold sweat. He struggled to free his body, but the covers were so expertly twisted around him that he was stuck. Naturally, Reed was in a panic, his breath came hot and heavy. He was panicking and struggling so much that it woke up Kurt Hummel, his roommate. _

_'Reed!' Kurt said. 'Calm down.' _

_Kurt turned on his bedside lamp and rushed over to where Reed struggled. Kurt pulled at the comforter until Reed could untangle himself, and Reed sat up, shaken and scared. His expression was blank and zoned out, but his eyes were full of fear. 'Reed.' said Kurt, taking his shoulders and shaking him. When that didn't work, Kurt bit his lip apologetically and slapped Reed. Reed stopped hyperventilating, and stared at Kurt with his wide, sepia-colored eyes._

_'I'm sorry, Reed.' Kurt said sincerely. _

_'No, no.' he replied. 'I needed that.' _

_It was silent for a minute. _

_'You ok?_

_Reed nodded, but Kurt noticed he was twisting his fingers together, which were still stained with pale pastel colors from earlier in the night when he was up working on a still of it clicked. Of course. _

_'You had a nightmare didn't you?' Kurt asked tentatively. _

_Reed colored lightly, to where the pale pink color lined his lovely cheekbones in a very pretty way. Kurt allowed himself a moment to stare at Reed. He had never been romantically interest in Reed-nobody was even sure of which way he swung-but it was no doubt that Reed was beautiful. His mass of downy, strawberry blonde curls framed his cute face in the right way, and his warm eyes glowed with inspiration. _

_'Y-yes.' Reed said, looking down. _

_'And it was about Shane, wasn't it?' Kurt proded. _

_Reed's faint color turned into a full on, rose red blush. But he nodded. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Kurt asked his friend, eyes full of sympathy._

_Reed ducked his head. 'Well, I was alone in the dark.' he swallowed hard. _

_Kurt knew Reed was terrified of the dark. 'And I heard somebody whisper _

_my name. It sounded like Shane's voice, so I followed it.I said 'Shane? Where are you?', and the voice whispered 'This way. Come to _

_me.' So I kept walking and walking forward. I didn't even know where I was going. But then I stepped forward and the floor gave away into a black pit.' Reed shuddered. 'I fell through, and I grabbed the edge of the floor so I didn't fall.' _

_Kurt nodded, urging Reed to continue. _

_'And then a saw a white light. I look to it, and it was Shane. He looked absoluely the picture of perfection.' Reed's eyes went starry and his cheeks flushed. _

_'Focus, Reed.' said Kurt, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Reed shook himself and continued. 'I yelled for him. 'Shane! Please help me! I'm gonna fall!' but all Shane did was look down at me. 'What was I thinking?' he said. 'Loving you?' _

_Reed's eyes misted, but he blinked rapidly. 'And then his face became my mothers. She told me how disappointed in me she was. And then it was my father, telling me how much he hated me. Then back to Shane. He stepped on my fingers, and I fell...' Reed's body convulsed in a dry sob. Kurt squeezed Reed's shoulder._

_'Shane loves you. You know that. He wouldn't hurt you.'_

_'Do you-do you think he's ashamed of me?' Reed asked with wide, innocent eyes. _

_Kurt shook his head. _

_'Of course not! Reed, any guy-or girl-would be so lucky to have you. I love Blaine, but I'm jealous of Shane sometimes, because he has you.' This made Reed blush. 'Really?'_

_Kurt nodded. 'Reed, you're AMAZING! You're fun, and creative, and sweet.' Kurt tapped Reed on the tip of his nose in a cute, silly way, and Reed couldn't fight a smile. 'Not to mention, you're pretty damn cute. And I'm not just saying that.'_

_Reed's blush deepened and his eyes lit up. 'Wow, Kurt! Thanks!' he said, and Kurt knew he had succeeded in making his best friend feel better. _

_'Do you think you can go back to sleep now?' he asked, not unkindly. 'Its only 3am, and I'm tired.'_

_Reed smiled and nodded as Kurt straightened his bed sheets out again. 'Good night, Kurt.' Reed said as Kurt turned off the lamp and settled beneath his covers. _

_'Sweet Dreams, Reed.' _

_It actually took Reed awhile to fall back to sleep. Eventually, he got up quietly and pulled open the curtain. His eyes sparkled with wonder as he stared up at the night sky. It was full to capacity with stars and a silvery crescent moon, and the effect was so beautiful, Reed forgot to breathe for a minute. When he finally caught his breath, he smiled a little at his own silliness and sat on the window there Reed sat, staring at the stars and thinking about all the things that made him happy until he fell asleep. The feel of a paintbrush in his hands and the smell of paint, helping Kurt pick out the outfits he would wear on dates with Blaine, being tickled, the movie 'Rent'. But mostly, he thought about Shane. The feel of Shane's hair against his face, Shane's laugh. And that night, sitting in that window sill, Reed Van Kamp fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his lips_


	2. Sunshine and Tickle Spots

When Kurt woke the next morning, he woke to the sound of Pavarotti chirping in his golden cage sitting on Kurt's nightstand.

He smiled sleepily at the little canary. 'Good morning to you too, Pavarotti.' he cooed.

Kurt sat up and stretched his back. He glanced over at Reed's bed, but when he found it unoccupied, he felt slightly panicked. Kurt could tell by the lack of sound in the hallways of Windsor that nobody else was awake yet, and the house was full of sharp objects that clumsy Reed could maim, or possibly kill himself on. He flung off his comforter, planning on going to find Reed and make sure he still had most of his blood. But then he heard a small humming sound, and he swung around and saw Reed, sleeping on the window sill, no blanket or pillow, but perfectly content. Kurt grinned at his sleeping roommate. Reed had it tough, with his fashionista mother, the famous Hilde Van Kamp, always on his back to design clothes and focus on his art, pushing away his dreams of being a singer. And Reed had an exceptional set of pipes on him.

Reed's father, Gregory Van Kamp, had left him and his mother when he was only two years old. And since Reed was an only child, he had all his mothers' expectations were riding on his small was nice to see him relaxed and-dare he say it-happy. Shane really was lucky.

Shane, Reed's almost-boyfriend (everybody knew they were crazy about each other, but shy little Reed was still a little awkward about the thought of having a boyfriend.) was Blaine's, Kurt's long-time crush turned boyfriend, little brother. So, pretty much, the Andersons had been driving the two of them nuts for quite some time, adding more stress to both Reed and Kurt's lives.

There came a too-loud knock on the door, and Kurt jumped violently. He opened the door, and there stood Blaine and Shane.

'Good morning, Baby! How did you-' started Blaine, reaching out to take Kurt in his arms. But Shane interrupted. 'Where's Reed?'

He peered into the room at Reed's empty bed. 'He's asleep in the window...but when did-?'

But Shane politely shoved passed Kurt and approached Reed's sleeping form.

'He got here last night. Around, like, three in the morning.' whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered, turned on, until he realized with a jolt that 3am had been just around the time the Reed woke up from his nightmare. He shook it off. Kurt knew love worked in mysterious ways, but he doubted it could get that supernatural.

Kurt lead Blaine into the room, and as he did, Blaine just couldn't help but stare at him for a while.

Kurt's brunette hair was slightly ruffled, reminding Blaine of a small chocolate lab puppy he had when he was younger. The morning light streaming in through the open window brightened Kurt's magnificent aquamarine eyes, creating an innocent effect. Just innocent enough to cancel out any other thoughts Blaine might have had, since Kurt's plaid D&G pajamas sidled on his hips just so that a strip of his porcelain-smooth lower back was visible. It was almost like he was teasing Blaine.

Kurt wasn't the only person who the sunlight was turning unearthly the room, Shane kneeled by the window and watched the sleeping boy occupying it. Reed's long blonde eyelashes curled just above the apples of his rosy cheeks, and his pale pink lips were parted slightly. His curls shined with a golden glow, framing his soft features, which had streaks of color staining them. But it didn't look sloppy or careless. In fact, (well, in Shane's opinion.) the splashes of color looked so nice, you'd almost think it was natural. Reed looked so lovely, Shane could almost see the halo around his head.

Maybe Shane had been breathing too loudly-or maybe he could sense him-because Reed's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times. 'Shane?' he breathed. 'Reed.' Shane grinned. He leaned down and scooped the small boy up in his arms, surprising him. Reed, shell-shocked, just managed to get his arms around Shane's neck when he spun around.

Shane set Reed gently on the foot of his bed, leaned in close and whispered. 'Good morning, Angel.'Reed felt himself blush, and he hoped that Shane didn't notice. But, of course, Shane DID notice. 'Maybe it's just a trick of the light, but it seems to me that you're blushing.' And that just made Reed blush harder.

On the bed across from that scene, Blaine and Kurt were being a little less cute and little more intimate.

Kurt was seated between Blaine's legs, head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine kissed his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, fighting a moan when he felt Blaine's tongue drawing circles on his skin.

'You know, Blaine' he managed to say. 'Your little brother, and the most easily scandalized, most virginal-angelic-shy boy we both know are sitting right over there. This isn't such a good idea.' the sentence was subsequently closed off with a gasp and Blaine found a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone.

'Its fine.' Blaine assured, making Kurt second guess his boyfriends' sanity. 'They're so lost in each other's eyes they won't notice.' he teases the spot, nibbling and swirling his tongue in the hollow between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

That's when they heard Reed squeal. They started violently and looked quickly to the left to see Reed flailing wildly, swatting at Shane's probing hands.

'Help me!' Reed squealed, and both boys realized, to their immediate relief, that Shane was only tickling him.

'You brought this on yourself by telling me you were ticklish.' smiled Shane.'I didn't tell! You tricked it out of me!' Reed gasped as Shane's fingers undulated over his navel.

'So,' Shane whispered deviously. 'I can still use it against you.'

Truth be told, Reed loved being tickled. It gave him one good reason to giggle and smile and flail around without looking like a total freak.

'He's the worst behind his knees...' Kurt added casually, having accidentally figured that out while measuring him to help him order custom Armani skinny jeans.

Reed shot daggers at Kurt with his eyes, but that didn't last long because Shane started tickling him on and behind his knees. Kurt had been right, it was his most ticklish spot.

'Oh my Gosh!' he gasped, struggling beneath Shane, who had him straddled. 'Please, Shaney! I can't-I can't breathe!' there were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were red from lack of oxygen. Shane stopped tickling him and helped him sit up, patting him gently on the back.

Once Reed had calmed down, all three boys in the room smirked at him. Reed flushed without knowing why. 'What?'

'You called him 'Shaney'...' Blaine grinned.

It saw silent for a moment, and then Kurt and Blaine burst into obnoxiously loud coos of 'Awww!' and 'How cute!' and even 'Our little boy is growing up!', accompanied with fake tears.

Reed buried his face in his hands, abashed.

Shane blushed a little, but grinned good naturedly. He cupped Reed's face in his hand. 'They're just being dumb.'

Reed sighed. 'I know. Now go away so I can get cleaned up. I probably look awful.'

Shane let his eyes stray to Reed's full, soft-looking lips. They had never kissed before, but boy, did Shane want to kiss him. Shane undistracted himself and shook his head at Reed. 'I think you look flawless.'


	3. Hickeys and Brotherly Love

An earsplitting scream resounded through the halls of Windsor.

If every other person in the house wasn't already awake-Dwight, Wes, David, the Twins, Chaz, and everybody else, really-they were now.

'Blaine Everett Anderson!' Kurt's high-pitched, angry voice cut through the air like a blade.

The door to his dorm was flung open, and he stomped across the hall. Blaine's door opened tentatively, and Shane peered out. 'Blaine's...uh-'

'I don't care WHAT he's doing. Tell him he better get his fit little ass out here! Now!'

Shane looked over Kurt's shoulder and in trough the open door, to see Reed standing there looking pale and frightened.

'Uh-I'll go get him.' Shane stammered. He never returned, but Blaine came to the door.

'Look at what you did!' Kurt scolded, pointing to his neck.

At first, Blaine didn't see anything. But then he saw it. Marking Kurt's beautiful skin, right on the side of his neck, was the biggest hickey Blaine had ever seen in his life.

'Is that...did I-?' Kurt nodded. 'I am SO sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to.' Blaine gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt sighed and patted Blaine on the head. Blaine made it nearly impossible to stay angry with him for too long.

'That's ok, Blaine. You're lucky Reed has such a wide variety of scarves that he would lend me until this THING fades.'

Reed flashed a thumbs up over Kurt's shoulder, and Blaine relaxed visibly. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and went back into his bedroom to finish his morning routine. Blaine breathed a huge sigh that consisted of many different things: Relief, Agitation, Stress. But mostly, it was contentment. How did he manage to get so he re-entered his room, Shane, who was sprawled across Blaine's bed with a photograph in his hands, said

'Kurt can be a little scary sometimes.'

Blaine grinned and said, almost fondly 'Yeah, I know.'

As he watched his younger brother, Shane continued to stare at the picture in his hands, a small smile etched upon his lips.

'Whatcha looking at?' Blaine as, collapsing next to Shane on the bed. Shane brought the photo to his chest protectively.

'You don't wanna show me?' Blaine asked in mock offense.

Shane shook his head. 'No.' It was weird to see Shane acting shy like this. It usually wasn't in his nature. 'I bet Reed doesn't know that he could fight back when you tickle him.' Blaine said slyly.

Shane's eyes widened. 'Don't you dare.'

'Don't I dare what?' Blaine asked nonchalantly, reaching over and poking his brother in his side.

Shane gave a dignified squeak. 'Blaine-please don't! You know-' But Blaine cut of his protests by straddling his younger brother and tickling his sides without mercy. Shane squealed and tried to shove Blaine off of him, to no avail. Shane never felt ticklish until it was Blaine who was tickling him. He didn't know how he did it; It must have been an older brother thing.

'Blaine!' he yelled as he flailed and squirmed helplessly. His words mingled with laughter and almost anger. 'I'll-I'll show you the picture! Please stop!'Blaine grinned in triumph and rolled skillfully off of Shane. Shane sat up, panting. He was glaring at Blaine when he handed him the picture. As it turns out, it wasn't just one picture, but many small pictures put together, like a collage. All of then were of was one of Reed painting, deep in concentration. There was another of him that captured his lovely features lit up with a laugh. 'Awww!' Blaine exclaimed. He wasn't one to be mushy and sappy, but this was really cute.

Shane blushed. 'He's beautiful, isn't he?' Blaine had to agree. He'd hadn't seen his brother this happy in a long continued to stare at the collage. 'This one of my favorite.' he said, pointing to a picture that Shane had obviously made him pose for. It was black and white, and it captured Reed cupping the petals of a rose in his hands, Reed's eyes were downcast shyly, and his face was serene and innocent. Blaine knew Shane liked taking pictures, he often dreamed of being a photographer, and this was one of the best pictures Blaine had ever seen.

'You really love him. Don't you?' Blaine asked him sincerely. Shane mulled it over for a second. Then he nodded. 'Yeah. I do.'

Across the hall, Reed was collapsed in a fit of giggles on Kurt's bed. 'It isn't funny, Reed!' Kurt snapped, turning back to the mirror, observing the bright red hickey on his neck and contemplating the best way to cover it up. Reed would have protested, but he couldn't get past his giggles to form a coherent word.

'Fine!' Kurt said, throwing up his hands. 'Go ahead and laugh. But when you get your first hickey from Shane, I'm not helping you cover it up.'

This shut Reed right up.'Uh-huh.' said Kurt with an obvious smirk. 'That's what I though. You don't want to be on my bad side, Van Kamp.'Reed smiled helplessly and fell back onto the bed again, which probably messed up his newly combed hair, but he wasn't thinking about that right then. He was daydreaming about Shane, of course. Kurt heard Reed's happy sigh.

'You know,' he said. 'Shane is right across the hall. If you want to go see him, you can.' Reed look at Kurt. He thought he'd only made that sound in his head, but apparently he was wrong.

'What if I can't think of anything to say?' he asked, feeling butterflies starting to flutter in his tummy.

Kurt cast him a glance in the mirror. 'Well, what do you usually say to him?' Reed shook his head, making his curls bounce. 'He usually comes up with the interesting things to say! I'm boring.'

Kurt spun around in his vanity chair to look at the troubled boy. 'You're not boring. You're shy, but that's part of your charm! It's sweet.' Reed flushed slightly. He hated being shy. It was silent for a moment, and then Kurt smiled.

'You could always sing to him, you know.'Reed stared wide-eyed at Kurt's reflection as he faced the mirror again. 'You're kidding.'

Kurt shook his head. 'Not really.' Reed continued to look at him as if he had just suggested he run around naked (Not that it hadn't happened before. Just not to Reed.).

'You have an AMAZING voice, Reed.' Kurt chided. 'What are you so scared of?'Reed ducked his head. 'What if Shane just laughs at me?'

Thus caused Kurt to turn back to face him. 'Shane? Laugh at you? Come on, Reed. You know how silly Shane can be. He'd wouldn't laugh, he'd absolutely love it.'

Reed chewed his bottom lip. 'Well...if we found a good song...and if you backed me up...' he trailed off with a small smile. Kurt squeaked excitedly. At last, Reed was breaking out enough to show the world what exactly he was made of.


	4. Songbirds and Painted Daisies

Reed had to compliment Kurt on his planning abilities. Within the time span of an hour, Kurt managed to find enough Warblers to back Reed up, and he had also chosen the perfect song for him to sing. So here he stood, outside Blaine's door with Wes, David, Kurt, and Ethan and Evan, getting ready to serenade Shane.

'Are you ready, Reed?' Kurt whispered.

He'd managed to keep this little surprise away from both Andersons while he planned. He didn't have to worry about Reed saying anything, since he was so busy pacing the floor in worry, constantly tripping over his own feet and nearly concussing himself.

Reed shook his head, but Kurt took his shoulders, which forced Reed to look him right in his eyes.

'Listen to me, Van Kamp,' he said, sounding like a soccer coach. 'Shane is IN LOVE with you! He's going to melt into a little puddle on the floor when he hears this.'

Reed blushed when Kurt said Shane was in love with him.

'And it's going to be adorable.' Piped up Wes.

'Yeah, in seven years when you two are living in your penthouse in Paris with your two adopted children, with Shane working as a professional dancer or photographer and you working as a male model or a fashion magazine editor, you'll look back on this moment and think 'I'm so glad I did that.' said David.

Ethan, one of the twins, laughed. 'They don't need to adopt! They can just-'

'That's enough of that discussion!' Kurt interrupted when he saw Reed turn bright red. 'Lets get this show on the road.'

Beneath the pre-performance silence, Reed felt like his chest was closing up. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, and his hands were trembling. He heard the Warblers voices start the tempo and mood, and Reed steeled his nerves and began to sing.

Inside the dorm, neither of the Andersons had any clue of what was happening on the other side of the door. Until they heard it.

'You're better than the best. I'm lucky just to linger in your light. Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right.'

Shane froze. He saw Blaine blink at him from across the room in side vision.

After a moment, Blaine got up slowly and peered out the door. He stared out for a moment and then his face broke into a wide grin.

'What-?' Shane started to ask, but Blaine pressed a finger to his lips and gestured for Shane to join him in the doorway.

'Completely unaware. Nothing can compare to where you send me, let's me know that it's ok. Yeah, its ok. And the moments when my good times start to fade.'

When Shane appeared in the doorway next to Blaine, Reed fought the urge to shy away and continued to sing, directly to him.

'You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night.'

Shane's jaw dropped as he watched Rees sing. He'd heard his voice only once before, and it had been accompanied by Kurt's. Now that it was just him, Shane was in awe. '

'You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile.'

Before Reed was going to stop singing, he felt someone shove something into his hand. When he hit the last note, he held whatever it was out to Shane, sure that he was meant to give it to him. It turned out to be a beautiful white daisy with a long stem. The tip of each petal had been painted either dark green-Shane's favorite color-or baby blue-Reed's favorite color. Shane blushed bright pink and took the flower from Reed. As the rest of the Warbler's voices faded out, Shane stepped forward and lifted Reed off his feet. He spun around in a circle once, and then he planted a gentle kiss right on Reed's lips.


	5. Ground Rules and Rainbow Colors

After that, Shane and Reed were practically inseparable. Shane would be staying at Dalton for the entire five day weekend, and since Blaine didn't have a roommate, Shane could use the extra bed in his dorm.

As usual, Kurt had been right. Shane had been crazy about Reed singing to him.

'I thought it was cheesy.' Blaine joked as the four of them sat on Blaine's bed, nearly shattering Reed's confidence, until Kurt said 'You're one to talk, Mr. SkinTightJeans.' and even Shane knew that Kurt was referring to the song he sang the very first time he met Kurt, making Kurt fall madly in love with him.

Blaine blushed scarlet. 'It worked, didn't it?' he shot playfully back, earning a rough kiss from Kurt.

Reed stared at them. He wanted to be able to kiss Shane like that, in public, and it feel natural and normal. But they had just had their first kiss, so Reed figured he would have to be patient.

'So, what exactly are you now?' asked Kurt, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

This confused both Reed and Shane. 'Excuse me?' the two said in unison. They smiled shyly at each other.

'Are you two, like, dating?' Kurt clarified. Reed and Shane looked at each other.

'I...I don't know.' said Shane. Of course, he WANTED Reed to be his boyfriend. But he wasn't sure if Reed was quite ready for that yet. What if Reed was just going through a honeymoon phase right now, by liking Shane? He'd be so crushed if Reed's feelings for him weren't actually real. But they were. Reed was positive he was in love with Shane; nobody had ever made him feel like that before. He could picture the kind of couple they would be. Shane was into photography and dancing, and Reed loved to make art and sing, so they'd be the artsy couple. There would be multiple tickle fights (if he could ever figure out where Shane was ticklish. He made a mental note to ask Blaine later.), and secret hand-holding beneath tables, and long nights filled will whispers and giggles. That sounded amazing to him, it was something he'd been dreaming of for a long time; and here it was right in front of him.

'Do you...want to be my boyfriend, Reed?' Shane asked him awkwardly. Not that it was awkward to ask him, the situation was just odd.

Reed thought for a second. All of the sudden, a whole lot of bad things popped into his head at the wrong time. What would other people say? Not just to his face, but behind his back? What of him and Shane didn't work out? What if, after being with him, Shane realized Reed really wasn't as good as Shane had thought him to be? What would his mother say?

'Yes, Shane.' Reed replied, with a smile that could light up the entire room. He realized all of those bad things were worth fighting through, because his end prize was Shane, and what more could he ask for? 'I would love to be your boyfriend.'

Shane felt like dancing around the room. He was elated. Reed Van Kamp had just said yes to being his boyfriend! In that moment, he felt like the luckiest person in the whole entire world.

But Blaine's voice snapped him out of his rainbow-colored elation.

'Now, being Shane's older brother, I feel I should lay out some ground rules. If you go out on a date, you should be back no later than 11. No abusing each other, it's wrong. I don't mind if you make out in private, but please don't do it in front of me. No sex, you're too young.'

By now, both boys were red in the face. Shane was half-smiling, knowing that Blaine was only looking out for him. Reed looked totally scandalized, feeling ultimately exposed. He'd never once thought of doing 'it' with Shane. 'And if you break his heart, I'll have your neck. Got that, Van Kamp?'

All the color drained from Reed's face, and he twisted his fingers together, suddenly terrified of Blaine, who had always been so nice to him before.

'I'm joking, Reed! Come on, relax.' said Blaine with a laugh. Reed laughed softly, but still turned to Shane for comfort. Shane smiled gently and slid his arm around Reed's waist. And Shane would tell you, even if it does sound corny, that it felt so natural and so right.


End file.
